


Murder Plots

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, Anger Issues are a thing, Confusion is also a thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Gavin just wants shit to make sense and this case to close and Nines to stop being a creeper. Nines just wants answers and maybe something more?





	Murder Plots

**Author's Note:**

> Eh yeah, this happened, gonna have to read part one for this to fully make sense.

What Gavin was not expecting at the butt crack of dawn was to be yanked into the breakroom. For a moment he flailed and the answering snicker told him who it was. “What the fuck Chen?” God she could be a fucking bitch. 

“I think two-point-oh is plotting your murder.” She whispered the words at him, peering over his shoulder like Nines would suddenly pop out of the ground and yell ‘boo’. 

Given how creepy the trashcan had been recently it was possible. He needed a bell before he gave someone a heart attack. Lucky then it was just Gavin that the android seemed to want to stalk. 

Groaned and rubbed a hand across his face before dealing with his sort-of-friend. “Yeah, maybe.” And left it at that. Nothing more to add because at this point it was fucking possible. All he cared about right now however was that he wanted coffee. 

Had been three days since everything had gone to shit. Just three days. Past some ribbing from Chloe and shitty life advice from Elijah there had been nothing. Nothing. Nothing about the case, no note passed by of ‘oh hey a massive kidnapping ring got wiped out overnight so case closed’. 

Nothing but Nines staring at him and damn near following on his heels everywhere. 

Coffee goal achieved he slumped back for his desk, grunting what could be a greeting at Anderson when they passed paths in the breakroom. The dude was almost decent anymore, largely due to the plastic pet that followed him like a puppy. 

Right now Gavin would offer a trade if he could, puppy for the murder-ninja. 

“If I were plotting your murder no one would notice to warn you.” 

Cue entrance of murder-bot. The coffee mug settled on the desk a little too hard, giving away that Gavin still jumped slightly, even expecting the surprise. “Need a goddamn bell.” 

“Not that I would plan your murder of course Detective Reed.” 

Right that was convincing. 

Curled into his chair and was set on ignoring the shadow over his shoulder. “Can you even drink coffee?” Clenched his teeth in aggravation and tried to pass it off, “What the fuck type of question is that?” Other than the type that should not be asked. 

“The only thing hidden in your background is relation to Elijah Kamski.” 

Yeah they were doing this then, alright sure. Leaned back and ignored that Nines had to step back. “Hey who filled the idiot in on my brother?” Called the words out and only a few heads turned. Otherwise no reaction. “Yeah, not so hidden then, damn, there goes all my hopes of never being connected to that fucker.” 

Hoped it would get dropped, they had work to do. Instead Nines continued on in a bored tone. “Androids do not have relation-” 

Gavin shoved his chair back, hard. Was on his feet before he even thought about it, seething, “What the fuck are you trying to start?” Spat the words and shoved the android back, only worked because of the surprise that Nines showed. 

It had been months since they had come to blows. That shit had been worn down three months into working together. The bullpen went silent. Nines stared puzzled and the light on his temple flickered between yellow and red in bright little bursts. 

Seconds passed and Gavin was so close to just punching him. Even if he knew how it would go. Even if he didn’t need another disciplinary note in his file. Nines stepped back a measured pace and just like that Gavin could draw in a breath again. 

“I am simply trying to understand you.” Soft words, almost an apology and that took the rest of the anger out of the air. Left Gavin to stare instead and scoff. 

“Yeah well only way I do emotional shit is at a bar over drinks, so back off.” 

Blue light and Nines nodded, face smoothing back out from the confused little frown he had been sporting. “Very well, tonight at seven then, I’ll pick you up.” And the fucker about turned and marched off. 

Gavin stood there a moment confused on what just happened, and a wolf whistle sounded. Fucking Tina. “Dude, I think he might be trying to get in your pants instead of kill you.” 

Slowly turned his head to look at her, eyes narrowed, “Fuck off.” Because yeah, no. But now somehow he was going a bar tonight. With Nines. Who likely just wanted to ask a million questions. Or kill him off clock. 

Time crawled at that point. Gavin stayed at his terminal and Nines stayed the hell away finally, maybe happy enough with the idea he might get answers. When six came Gavin was already out the door and to his truck. 

Half the precinct were talking about his upcoming ‘date’. A few officers traded bets around. Assholes all of them. Fucking Tina texted him suggestions what to wear. This was his life somehow. 

No surprise that seven pm to the dot there was a knock at his door. Gavin didn’t fucking move from the couch. Lapful of cat won over the plastic asshole. Another knock and then the door was opening smoothly. 

“Did you just interface with the fucking door lock?” He had to have. State of the art security his ass. Glanced over when there was no comment almost worried a moment. It was Nines not someone breaking in. So hey there was that.

It was Nines in casual clothes. Likely scanning everything in sight. But in casual clothes. Gavin stared and knew he was staring. Was the whole thing though, jeans and a sure it was a button up shirt but untucked and the top several buttons undone. The sleeves were even rolled up some. 

“The fuck?” 

Finally Nines turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. Clearly not impressed to find Gavin trapped by a cat. “It is seven pm.” Like that explained anything at all. 

“This isn’t a date.” Just to point out, because something had to have gotten missed somewhere. 

Nines stared at him a moment, brows drawn in to give away his confusion. “Yes, it is. Now come on.” And the fucker just walked out. Like he had not just dropped a bombshell. Gavin stared some more at the open door and his traitor of a cat hopped off and headed for the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey that is one way to get a date, yeah?


End file.
